Blonde and Silver
by yuuki marie
Summary: Roxas walks in on his boyfriend with his cousin, also his cousins best friend and boyfriend. So instead of going off the rocker, he video's it and leaves to show Riku. What will happen between these two broken hearts? ONESHOT ROXASXRIKU


Hello my dear readers, I profusely apologize for my procrastination on other stories and I will be back on those soon I promise!

But for now you can enjoy an odd Roxas Riku pairing…

Reviews are motivation for other things guys!

Enjoy!

-Blonde and Silver-

"Roxas? Why are you here? If you want Sora he went out," Riku informed him leaning against his dorm room doorframe. Roxas pulled out his phone and started showing Riku the video. "Roxas? What is... 'Axel'" he froze mid sentence as a pleasure voiced cry of Axel from a voice he knew so well. "No, no way..."

"Ngh Sora"

"Please tell me you put them up to it or this is some kind of joke..." Riku pleaded but the look on Roxas' face said otherwise.

"I caught Axel with Marluxia last year, I said I'd give him one more chance. I'm sorry he blew it with Sora Riku." Roxas apologized. "I should go now, I have to ring Cloud, I'm gonna stay at home for a while..." Roxas still hadn't looked up from the floor.

"Why don't you stay in here instead of Sora, because I don't think I could look at him..."

Both of their phones vibrated, 'Going out for a while, be back late.' From their 'lovers'.

"Ill go get my stuff, then we'll take Sora's down, I'll talk to Xemnas about a lock change."

"Xemnas?" Roxas walked into the principles office, "Roxas? To what do I owe the pleasure for a visit from my favorite grandson?" Roxas never wanted anything from him, so when he wanted something, it was serious.

"Erm, can you have the lock changed on Riku Genova's room as soon as possible, because I'm staying in there now and he doesn't wanton be around Sora either. You see, Axel and him were together..." Roxas stared at the floor.

"Axel cheated again didn't he?" Roxas nodded. "I'll have Cid change it this afternoon..." he said rising from his chair and heading towards the blond, he curled a finger under his chin and forced him to look up. Roxas' eyes were red and tears stained his cheeks. "I'll get Cid over right away, just hang in there okay Rox." he smiled at his grandson pulling him into a hug. Roxas sniffled into his chest and left to see Riku.

After placing the last of Sora's boxes down and sending the video to Riku, Roxas left a note with his phone and key, "I need to go shopping for a new phone, we should go before Cid gets here, we should get some food as well." Roxas mumbled quietly.

Riku grunted quietly in agreement as they closed the door, never to look back.

One phone and grocery shopping later, Roxas collected the new keys from his Uncle giving one to Riku they set the food in the kitchen and Roxas left to unpack.

Riku sat on the couch watching the video again, something in him not wanting to believe it.

'Axel!'

'Sora'

'What about Riku, and Roxas?' Sora panted.

'They don't have to know, besides, they haven't caught us yet'

'True, isn't Roxas due back soon'

'Yeah, we should leave soon'

Axel thrust into Sora one more time and that's when Roxas left.

"Makes you think it was all a lie doesn't it, all the promises, and I love you's" Roxas' voice came from behind him.

"It's going to be so hard in class tomorrow," Riku sobbed quietly.

"Xem said we can take as much time off as we need, and he'll bring any work we miss up here, so its up to you. I'll do the cooking and Riku?" Riku looked up to see Roxas' glassy blue eyes "I'm sorry for what Axel's done."

Axel and Sora stumbled into Axel's dorm room, and immedetly froze, something's wrong. Axel's eyes zeroed in on Roxas' phone and key. He picked up the note and Sora read it at his side.

'Axel, its over.

For good this time.

Check my phone for videos and it'll be the first one, do not come and find me or I will tell Cloud.

Now give the note to Sora.

Its over.

Riku. '

Axel picked up Roxas' phone hands shaking. Eyes widening in horror as it replayed what happened a few hours ago, he dropped the phone and Sora picked it up and ran to his room he shared with Riku followed very quickly by Axel.

Roxas strained the pasta and placed it onto two plates, Riku sat at the island counter watching him cook, and he liked watching people cook. He raised an eyebrow as Roxas drizzled golden syrup over the pasta and added the tiny bacon slices from the frying pan onto the pasta and placed cheese on the top. As he went to place the frying pan into the sink a loud series of knocks started on the door causing him to jump and drop it in there with a crash.

"My key's not working!" came a panicked reply from the other side of the door. "Sora." Riku's eyes wanted to let him in. Roxas placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Riku felt Roxas tense as Axel started talking, it was harder for him. "Roxas, are you in there? I'm sorry"

Roxas let go of Riku's shoulder and went over to the door and punched it. "Sorry? You're fucking sorry! 'Punch' Sorry is when you accidently break something valuable 'Punch' Sorry is when you're late for something. Sorry is not when I catch you fucking your ex! And then my cousin Axel my cousin! How could you do that to me! And your best friend! How could you do that to me," Roxas' voice was a quiet whimper "Again." Roxas slid down the door to his knees, bloody hands curled into a ball. "Dammit Axel just leave me alone!" he screamed.

"You know you don't mean that Roxie." Axel purred through the door. Roxas froze. "Roxie, open the door..." Roxas was confused as to why he couldn't hear anymore, Riku had covered his ears with his hands.

Giving him a watery appreciative smile Roxas glared at the door "Axel so help me if you are still outside this door in 30 seconds I will call Cloud, Leon and Zack down here! Im sure they'd love to know that even though they hate you already that you've cheated on me, twice." Roxas' voice had no joking tone to it.

"Rox you cant avoid me forever!" Axel grumbled as he stalked away pulling a 'ouch what the hell' Sora behind him.

Riku smiled at Roxas' use of his brother, his brother was well known for many things and a violent temper towards anything that hurt his younger brother was one.

Cloud Strife was well known at Radiant Garden high and middle school by all.

Riku hadn't noticed it before but Roxas was so different from his cousin Sora.

While Sora had a chestnut reddish hair Roxas had a brilliant shade of honey sunshine blond, Sora's eyes were pure cerulean while Roxas' were sapphire with a hint of emerald in the sunlight, Sora's skin was a light caramel color where as Roxas' was a creamy pale color, where as Sora was always talking and blushing at every sexual remark, Roxas was more to himself or people really close to him and had the rare cute blush that highlighted his eyes even more, his voice was softer than Sora's, Roxas had more of a cute baby face that Axel was stupid to make cry like that.

Roxas on the other hand was comparing Riku to Axel, Axels hair was red, bright and unruly while Riku's was silver and fell beautifully over his shoulders and sea green eyes that people could drown in, they were calm yet held that passionate look where as Axels held mischief and were fierce, cat like. Riku's voice was silky and smooth where as Axel's was loud and demanding.

'Shit, im falling for him' came the mutual thought.

After Roxas' amazing food and an awkward goodnight, both teens lay wide awake in bed either staring at the ceiling or out the moonlit window. It had been a long day.

Roxas decided on hot chocolate, when he couldn't sleep. Axel used to make the best hot chocolate... There was a pang in his chest, he missed Axel, so much, and then again, Riku probably missed Sora as well.

Riku's eyes glanced to the door as Roxas stepped in, "I didn't think you were asleep, I made some hot chocolate..." his voice trailed off as he placed the mug on Riku's bedside table, "I phoned Demyx, apparently Axel's going at it, he was confused when I rang because he thought it was me." Roxas stopped talking as he was now pinned under Riku. Sapphire eyes widening, "Riku, what are you..."

"Please Roxas, help me forget." he pleaded, help him forget Sora? Could he... Help him forget Axel?

"Yes I can..."

Did he say that out loud? Apparently he did.

Riku cupped Roxas' cheek in his hand and smiled as blue eyes closed, he leaned down and captured those silently willing rosy lips.

Roxas thrust his hands into the soft silver hair and mewled into the kiss, Riku's kisses were soft, passionate and devouring, where as Axels where demanding and aggressive.

"Riku..." Roxas panted as the silverette pulled away for air with a thin trail of saliva still connecting their lips. Riku took in Roxas' flushed form and couldn't help but notice how angelic he looked.

Riku's lips were on Roxas' once more probing though his tongue past his lips into Roxas' sweet tasting mouth that made him go dizzy.

Roxas lazily wrapped his legs around Riku's slim waist as he was being eaten, Riku was an amazing kisser, his mouth was so warm and devouring he was dizzy, he could feel a small amount of dribble escape his mouth and run down his cheek.

Riku tasted sweet like vanilla, and fruity at the same time, he loved it.

Riku pulled away and opened his eyes to a sight that almost made him come undone.

Roxas' eyes were dark, like the deepest parts of the sea that hadn't been discovered but still sparkled like an emerald jewel, his cheeks were flushed a bright cherry color like his bruised lips that were moist and parted releasing his uneven pants with a shining trail down his cheek.

He nibbled on the smaller males bottom lip making him squirm slightly before he ravished Roxas once more.

Roxas sucked in a breath and spoke, "You know, I never bottomed for Axel." He smiled a soft smile, Riku's stormy sea green eyes widened.

"You... What?" he asked not quite believing him. Roxas nodded.

"I never bottomed for Axel, but he wanted me so much he was willing to be submissive, everything you heard about our sex life from Axel, is a lie." Roxas' voice was quiet. "I never bottomed for him because I didn't quite trust him ya'know..." He smiled softly.

Riku smiled, "Me and Sora haven't had sex yet, he was too nervous with me, well apparently not with Axel, so Roxas..." he leant down to give Roxas a chaste kiss.

He pecked Roxas on the lips before staring into those beautiful blue eyes, "Would you like to be my first?" he whispered in a husky tone, Roxas felt his cheeks flush even more as he replied.

"Only if you would like to be the first to take me Riku..." He smiled gently as Riku's mouth captured his once again.

Roxas' hands slipped under Riku's t-shirt feeling the soft yet well built muscle built along his stomach, Riku whimpered softly into Roxas' mouth, the touch igniting his blood, he pulled away and sat up ridding himself of his shirt tossing it somewhere.

Roxas almost drooled.

Riku ran his large hands under Roxas' shirt and lifted it off of the smaller body. Roxas' was small, but it wasn't wasted, faint outlines of working out lay on his stomach, Riku sat up again to admire Roxas' body and opened the curtain slightly.

Roxas' body looked so perfect under the night sky, his pale skin looked radiant, blond hair looking lighter against his bright shining blue eyes.

Riku buried his lips at the crook of Roxas' neck, "Roxas, you're so beautiful." Roxas shivered at the hot whisper against his neck, he ran his small hands down Riku's torso before stopping at the waistline of his boxers.

Roxas' hand slipped under the thin article of clothing and lightly gripped the red-hot flesh under it, Riku couldn't suppress the moan that escaped him. "Someone's excited." Roxas chuckled in an amused tone as he ran his thumb over the leaking slit while his other hand slipped in causing the boxers to go down further as he played with Riku's balls gently.

Riku bit hard into Roxas' neck causing the smaller teen's body to go slack against his. Roxas craned his neck giving Riku more of his creamy skin to eat.

Riku seemed to get the message and delivered a shower of harsh bites around his neck and on his collarbone, Roxas was losing his mind, his body was so hot he was sure he was melting.

Riku pulled himself away and stripped them of the rest of their clothes and lay bear naked on top of the blond haired beauty.

Their erections slipped against each other causing Roxas' hips to buck wildly against the silverette wanting more. Riku placed three fingers to Roxas' bottom lip asking for entrance, the pink tongue that slipped out and began to lap at the tips gave him the permission he needed.

Once Roxas was done driving him crazier with the things his tongue could do, he slipped two in to speed things up.

Roxas gasped as the welcome intrusions pain subsided and all three were pumping him in such a delicious wa...

He just screamed.

"More Riku!" His cries reached Riku's ears who pulled his digits out of the smaller frame. He lubed up his rock hard member with saliva and slipped the mushroom head in.

Roxas forgot how to breathe.

Weaving his hands into slightly damp silver hair and tugging gently, he forced himself to relax.

Riku was big.

Bigger than he expected.

The tip almost tore his entrance, but he wanted this, he let out the breath he was holding and nodded.

Riku gave Roxas an apologetic look and locked his mouth with his before slamming all the way inside.

Riku's mouth muffled the scream Roxas gave, Riku moved Roxas' legs to back around his waist never breaking contact. The velvet passage that was wrapped tightly around his member was almost too much for him.

The stinging pain was subsiding, Roxas wiggled his hips and Riku pulled out half way and pushed back in slowly, Roxas moaned wantonly into Riku's mouth as Riku hit that spot again. Roxas pulled Riku's head away to stare into those pools of green before he uttered one word that caused Riku to throw all restraint out the window.

"Faster..." he moaned quietly.

Riku gave a feral growl before he in one swift motion had Roxas on all fours and was smirking into his back. His lips travelled to his ear, he nipped it before growling into it, "You want faster? You're not going to be able to walk for a week after this."

Riku's voice was a husky whisper so heavy with lust Roxas' ears went numb.

The voice travelled through his heated body like liquid fire causing him to tremble.

His only reply was a throaty groan of Riku's name as he felt the thick shaft leave him almost fully before ramming in with so much force Roxas almost tore into the bed sheets.

Riku pounded into him relentlessly fuelled by Roxas' moans, he felt like he was tainting angel.

"Ri... Gonna..." came Roxas' sinfully beautiful voice, Riku pulled out ignoring the whine from Roxas as he flipped him over and placed his creamy legs over his strong shoulders before ramming his length back into that velvet heat he's come to love.

Sea green eyes focused on dark blue that were barely open as he leant down to kiss those bruised cherry red lips going deeper into the blond.

Riku's hips moved at an animalistic speed as Roxas cried his name when he released his load over his stomach and chest, Riku lasted two more thrusts when he shot inside Roxas with a groan of the younger's name.

He pulled out and sagged to the bed besides Roxas who was on the verge of passing out, regardless of what substances covered their bodies, Riku pulled Roxas into him and fell asleep, nose buried in vanilla smelling locks.

-Page Break-

When Riku awoke the next morning his bed was empty.

Panic swept through him, sitting up in bed with a speed that made him dizzy.

He was about to get up when the door opened and Roxas awkwardly limped in with a tray, a smile and a slight blush.

"Oh your up, I made some breakfast." he placed the tray on Riku's lap.

There was a plate of pancakes with strawberry syrup and a cup of coffee.

Riku felt his heart swell, he looked at Roxas who was avoiding eye contact, he was wearing a shirt that was way too big for him (one of his own) and a pair of black boxers barely visible with a bruise on his knee.

He placed the tray on the bedside table and pulled out a pair of underwear (Roxas still not looking at him) and pulled the blond into his arms.

"Thank you for breakfast love," he whispered in the blond's creamy ear giving it a slight nip. He could practically feel the heat from the blond's blush against his chest.

"About last night..." he began, knowing it would have to be brought up and while he had the blond trapped, "I don't regret it and I don't want to give Sora a second chance, you gave Axel a second chance and he screwed us all over. And what I feel right now Roxas," he cupped the blonds cheek and forced him to look into his eyes, "Is that I want you in my arms, not Sora. I want to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep with you in my arms, I want to be with you... Roxas... I think I'm falling in love with you." he whispered softly.

Sea blue eyes widened before he rubbed his cheek against the warm hand, "I think I'm falling for you too Riku." Roxas whispered as he tiptoed to press his lips lightly against the silverette's soft ones.

"Where'd you get that bruise?" he almost smirked knowing where it had come from.

That earned him a punch to the shoulder and a mumbled 'fell when I stood up you bastard' into his chest.

They pulled away and Roxas had a demonic look in his eye, "Only one thing left to do now..." Riku raised an eyebrow. "Introduce you to my family as mine."

Riku had met Roxas' brother because he was always around Sora's but at the moment, he was honestly, shit scared more then he ever had been in his life.

Roxas and Sora were cousins with scary older brothers.

Sora's brother was 'Squall' Leonhart, if you called him Squall it was the last word you said. His best friend is the only one to get away with it.

Cloud Strife, Roxas' older brother.

Cloud Strife is the definition of scary. He was genuinely a nice guy, funny, childish and loves his boyfriend and protective of his brother as his legal guardian.

If you pissed off Cloud Strife, he would still haunt you even in the depths of hell.

Roxas had a boyfriend in high school once, his name was Hayner, nice kid until he dumped Roxas for a kid called Seifer who beat Roxas up.

When Cloud received the message, he jumped out of a two story high window out of his class lecture at collage, ran ten blocks to Radiant Garden high, asked a terrified group of first years to locate Seifer and Hayner. He found them standing over a bloodied Roxas. One of the first years videoed the fight.

It involved blood, police, animal control, swearing, a big ass weapon and paramedics.

Seifer and Hayner had moved towns by the time they were clear from the hospital.

Cloud Strife is not one to fuck with.

His boyfriend Zack Fair, if you piss off Cloud, you get the duo and they will follow you to the ends of the earth.

So was Riku nervous?

Would you be?

Roxas knocked on the door to his home and mouthed a don't worry to Riku, the door swung open to reveal Zack, his usually black hair a bright pink mess, an obscene drawing on his bare chest in red marker and a knife in his hand.

They didn't even want to know.

Upon seeing Roxas he dropped the knife and glomped the blond with a cry of 'ROXIE!' lifting him off of the ground with a nod in Riku's direction.

He ushered them into the house and Cloud appeared in the hallway with an ear-to-ear grin. He tackled Roxas to the ground, which caused Riku to knock into Zack while Cloud showered his brother with kisses to his forehead and cheeks.

Shoving his brother off, Cloud looked around and realized something, "Hey Rox? Why'd you come with Riku?"

The mood turned tense as Roxas sucked in a breath, "In the living room, need to tell you something, if Leon's here bring him too." Roxas stood up and clenched his fists to prevent them from shaking.

All three men sat ankles on their knees on the couch staring at Roxas who was standing in the middle of the room, Riku sat on the other couch away from them.

"Right Cloud, don't go bat shit crazy okay." Roxas began and continued before Cloud could ask questions.

"Axel's cheated on me twice, with Marluxia last year and yesterday I caught him with Sora." Roxas spoke so fast he almost didn't catch it.

Zack gaped a little, Leon had his eyes on Riku and Cloud began to shake.

"GET ME MY MOTHER FUCKING SWORD! I'LL CASTRATE THE BASTARD!" he screamed fury burned into his sea blue eyes, Zack jumped and tried to restrain his lover while Leon did the same on the right side.

"GET ME MY MOTHER FUCKING SWORD! NOBODY DOES THAT TO MY LITTLE BALL OF SUNSHINE I'LL KILL HIM THE RED HEADED PANSY! OH HELL NO HE'S DEAD MEAT!" Cloud shouted again as he wriggled under Zack and Leon who had pinned him to the floor and were currently sitting on him.

"Cloud! You don't have to kill him! I spoke to Xemnas and moved out of the dorm and got the lock changed on Riku's, Im staying in there now and besides..." he walked over to Riku and pulled him to stand next to him.

"Riku and me hit it off last night, we realized that we might be falling for each other..." he said shyly. Taking Riku's hand in his own.

Cloud stopped his swearing, cursing, voodoo plans, assassination plots and wriggling as the two pulled him up, "You sure Rox?" he cast a worried glance at his brother.

"Wouldn't have brought him to you if I wasn't." Roxas smiled. "Sorry if this is weird for you Leon... But..." Roxas trailed off not knowing what to say.

Leon shook his head and smiled, "Not at all Roxas, my little brother and your ex were fools to hurt you so, you gave him a second chance and he fucked you over, you both have found something in each other and I'm happy for you both." he smiled wider.

Leon smiled. He never smiles. Is the world ending?

Roxas let out a sigh of relief yet sucked it back in when Cloud called Riku into the kitchen for a private talk.

"So Zack, what happened to your hair man?" Roxas asked the now scowling male.

"I swear to the stars Rox, if I wasn't so in love with Cloud his head would be above the fireplace and his body in the garden. Fucker sprayed my hair pink while I was sleeping." he scowled darkly as Roxas just laughed.

A few minutes later Riku came back out considerably paler than he was and Cloud with a triumphant grin, he walked over to Roxas and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Never liked Axel anyway. He's good for you Rox, come home and cook dinner next week, family meal thingy yeah?" Cloud smiled.

Cloud accepted Riku?

Cloud accepts nobody for Roxas.

First Leon's smiling, Zack's speechless and Cloud deemed someone worthy of his brother?

Well shit the world was ending.

Roxas and Riku left a few hours later and Cloud had an evil grin on his face, Zack knew that look. He was plotting.

-Page Break-

The next day.

Roxas and Riku decided to go back to class today.

Roxas was doodling pictures of Riku in his sketchpad and Riku was sitting with his friend Demyx instead of next to Sora.

When they heard it.

'Axel Flurry to main reception.'

Two minutes later.

"HELP SOMEBODY! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" People heard from outside their windows as Axel ran past followed by a blond blur.

Cloud had left that day carrying a big ass object on his back. He claimed he was in cosplay to the police.

Roxas legged it out of his classroom as many others did the same ringing Zack on his way outside.

'Hellooooo?' Zack answered.

'Zack, do you know where Cloud is?' he shouted out of breath,

'No he left early with business...'

'Business my ass! He's carrying that big ass sword around attempting to decapitate Axel in school.'

Zack hung up the phone.

They were in the middle of the sports field, Axel with panic written over his face, Roxas felt two arms wrap round his waist and a seductive voice whispered in his ear, "I think we should stop him in a minute, after all he does deserve it... Even if it is from Cloud..." Riku smirked in his ear.

Roxas nod his head in agreement, and turned round to kiss Riku.

Yeah he'd let Cloud beat his ex up first, after all, karma is one cruel mistress.

Even if it comes in the form of Cloud Strife.

I love Cloud! One sexy mofo.

I will be back on track with my writing soon. I promise!

Review please!

Or I will set Cloud on you.


End file.
